The present invention relates to ink-jet printing systems that make use of replaceable ink containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a replaceable ink container that includes a memory for storing printer parameter information for access by an ink-jet printer.
Ink-jet printers frequently make use of an ink-jet printhead mounted to a carriage that is moved back and fourth across a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved across the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject, ink droplets onto the print media to form images and characters.
One type of ink-jet printer previously used makes use of a replaceable ink cartridge. The ink cartridge includes a printhead and an ink reservoir that are contained within cartridge housing. When the ink reservoir is depleted of ink or a different type of ink is required for a particular print media the entire ink cartridge is replaced. Another type of ink-jet printer, disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 08/566,521 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, makes use of an ink-jet printhead and an ink supply that can each be separately replaced. For this type of ink-jet printer the ink supply is spaced from the printhead. The printhead is mounted to the carriage and ink is provided to the printhead by way of a flexible fluid interconnect extending between the ink supply and the printhead. For this type of arrangement, the ink supply container can be replaced without replacing the printhead. The printhead is then replaced at the printhead end of life.
It is frequently desirable to alter printer parameters concurrently with the replacement of printer consumables as discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/584,499 entitled "Replaceable Part with Integral Memory for Usage, Calibration and Other Data" assigned to the assignee of the present invention. There are several reasons for updating printer parameters. One reason for updating printer parameters is to incorporate engineering improvements into the printer. Another reason for updating printer parameters is to optimize the printer for the particular consumable to be installed in the printer.
One method for altering printer parameters is discussed in patent application Ser. No. 08/584,499 is the use of a memory that is associated with the replaceable ink container. For this embodiment, insertion of the replacement ink container establishes an electrical connection between the printer and the memory associated with the ink container. This electrical connection allows for the exchange of information between the printer and the memory. Updating or altering printer parameters at the same time as the ink container is replaced ensures that the printer is optimized for the particular ink used. In addition, updating printing parameters with the replacement of the ink container ensures that the printer makes use of the latest printer parameters.
It is important that the electrical connection between the printer and the memory associated with the ink container be highly reliable. This electrical interconnection should be readily manufacturable and should not add significantly to the overall cost of the printing system.